Pups Save a Friend
February 13, 2015 March 7, 2015 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save the Deer | next = Pups Save a Stowaway}} "Pups Save a Friend" is the 1st half of the 12th episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in the US on February 13, 2015, and in Canada on March 7, 2015. Feeling like his clumsy ways are constantly messing up his friends' fun, Marshall decides to take a break from the PAW Patrol and goes off into the woods. Once the pups notice Marshall is gone, they jump to action to find him and bring him back to the Lookout. As the episode opens, Marshall arrives to try to help Mr. Porter with taking his produce inside his restaurant, only for Mr. Porter to spill it into the street where it is crushed under Farmer Al's passing pickup's wheels. Mr. Porter accidentally hurts Marshall's feelings with saying Marshall has helped enough, but corrects himself saying he can handle cleaning it up to restore Marshall's spirits. Later, Marshall causes Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta to lose control of their scooter and crash into the hedges around the front lawn of City Hall. When Marshall returns to the Lookout, he is asked by the other pups to join them in volleyball, only to tie them up in the net with a powerful spike. As the volleyball rolls away, Marshall chases after it. As he does, Rubble tells the other pups that the new episode of Apollo the Super Pup is starting and to come in to watch it. By the time Marshall returns with the volleyball, the other pups are already inside watching Apollo, and when he hears their laughter and what they are saying about the bad pup chasing Apollo, he believes that they are referring to him. Upset at the thought that the other pups are upset with him over the volleyball game, Marshall decides to run away to the woods and take a break from his duties with the PAW Patrol. Loading up his firetruck, he takes one last look at the Lookout, then offers his goodbyes as he starts the engine and drives away, running over and puncturing the volleyball as he departs. By the time the other pups emerge from the Lookout after Apollo is over, Marshall is no where to be seen. Concerned, the pups split up to look for him, with Skye going upstairs to tell Ryder of the situation. Noticing Marshall's pup house/firetruck also missing, Ryder calls Marshall on the Pup Pad, but as Marshall replies and tells Ryder his reasons for leaving, he ends the call with a solemn "Marshall out," and disables his Pup Tag, rendering Ryder unable to reestablish contact with him. As Ryder and Skye worry about why Marshall thinks he is not needed with the team, they decide to go after him and tell him that he is still a valued member of the team. Summoning the other pups, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, and Chase notice that without Marshall there, they don't have his usual clumsy crash into the elevator, leaving them deeply worried as they head up. Once topside, Ryder explains why Marshall has run away, but as the pups agree that they need to get him back and tell him how valuable he is to the team, Ryder passes out orders: Chase will use his spy drone UAV to look for Marshall on the ground, while Skye looks for him around Jake's Mountain. The other pups will split up to see if they can find Marshall at any of their usual hangouts. With that, the team deploys, and head off to find Marshall. In the woods, Marshall awakens from a nap in his tent, and tries to play some games, even trying hide-and-seek with a bunny rabbit. Meanwhile, Rubble arrives at Farmer Yumi's to look for Marshall, but mistakes a cow for Marshall because of the cow's spots. Zuma tries looking for Marshall on the water, even asking Wally if he's seen Marshall, but comes up empty-handed as well. After Zuma contacts Ryder to tell him that he has not found Marshall yet and Ryder tells him to keep looking, Zuma hears a rumble of thunder, and sees a large storm front approaching Adventure Bay and becomes very worried as the sky starts to turn an ominous purple as the storm moves in. At Katie's Vet Clinic, Rocky tries looking for Marshall there, but ends up falling into the bathtub where what he thought was Marshall was just a young goat, leaving Katie to make a joke about it. As for Skye, despite the sky getting darker as the storm approaches, she heads over the woods and soon spots Marshall's firetruck parked on a footpath through the trees. Contacting Ryder to let him know, Ryder then dispatches Chase to the woods to assist Skye with his spy drone UAV. Once he arrives, he gets his control console up, then launches his drone. It is not long before the drone finds Marshall, but he mistakes it for mosquitoes since it keeps staying out of his eyesight. Marshall soon follows the rabbit to her burrow, where he finds she has four little babies. No sooner does he see that when the sky opens up with rumbles of thunder, rain, and lightning bolts arcing from the clouds to the ground. The lightning and thunder spooks the bunnies, and one of the babies flees while the other babies and mother rabbit retreat into the burrow. Marshall goes after the baby rabbit who fled into the woods, barely avoiding when a lightning bolt strikes the tree the burrow sits under and severs the trunk. Marshall avoids being crushed as the tree falls over, but is horrified to see the bunnies trapped in the burrow. With the sky still filled with storm clouds, Marshall struggles to lift the tree by a branch, but he realizes he can't lift it on his own and needs the PAW Patrol. Enabling his Pup Tag again, he starts to contact Ryder to let him know, but is spooked when Chase arrives via his zipline so soon after Marshall sent out the call for help. As Chase's spy drone joins him, Ryder and Rubble arrive soon after, and Marshall explains the situation. Ryder has Chase use his drone to go find the baby bunny that ran off, Rubble to get his rig to use the grapple crane to lift the tree off the burrow, and Marshall, since the severed trunk was still glowing from the heat of the lightning strike, to get his gear to extinguish the embers. Marshall soon has the trunk extinguished, Rubble has the tree moved off the burrow, and Chase's drone soon finds the baby that ran off, allowing it to be reunited with her family. Afterwards, once the rest of the team shows up and the storm has passed, they then ask Marshall why he ran away. After loading his stuff back into his firetruck, he explains how he heard them saying how clumsy and silly he is, and felt that they did not want him around anymore. Rubble explains that what they said was regarding the bad guy on Apollo, and assure him that he is still a valued member of the PAW Patrol and they would not be the same without him. As the bunnies then show up to offer their gratitude to Marshall, and Ryder gives Marshall a good scratch behind the ear, the other pups cheer for Marshall. The episode then ends as Rubble reminds Marshall that he owes them a new volleyball, leaving him puzzled as he had no idea he ran over and punctured the old one when he left the Lookout earlier. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex Porter (Cameo) *Mr. Porter *Wally *The Bunnies First Responders : Use his Spy Drone to locate Marshall in the woods; and later find one of the little bunnies that ran off into the woods after being spooked by the storm. : Fly around and check for Marshall. , , and : Help look for Marshall as well. *Note: Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma were not officially summoned by Ryder, though they were the most involved in the search for Marshall. Backup : Use his grapple crane to lift the downed tree off the bunny burrow. : Use his Pup Pack to extinguish the still glowing, severed ends of the tree. ---- Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Half Episodes Category:Episodes written by Kim Duran Category:Episodes with Marshall on titlecard Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rubble gets called for backup Category:Episodes where Marshall gets called for backup Category:Protected Pages Category:Storm Episodes